


A Halloween Excursion

by digthewriter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Amusement Parks, Fluff, Halloween, Haunted House, Hogwarts Eighth Year, In America, M/M, Muggle Studies, Muggle world, Pre-Slash, Salem Massacusetts, cute fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 03:04:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12572332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digthewriter/pseuds/digthewriter
Summary: For a Muggles Studies excursion, the 8th years take a trip to Muggle Massachusetts for Halloween. Draco is scared. Potter is there too. No wonder, Draco is scared.





	A Halloween Excursion

**Author's Note:**

> **Warnings/Content:** Fluff.  
>  **Challenge/Summary:** 1\. for FLUFFY HALLOWEEN 2017: _Draco has never been to a haunted house before and he unintentionally keeps holding Harry's hand._ 2\. Jae's Monthly Drabble Challenge # 140: creature, freak, horror, terrified, witch.   
> **A/N:** Unbetaed. Sort of based on my latest trip to a haunted house carnival.

Visiting the Muggle Haunted House was no joke. Even though Draco knew it was all fake, the actors were so good, he'd often forget to remind himself that it was fake.

He sat on the back of a Muggle truck, in a small town just outside of Salem, Massachusetts, and awaited his fate. Whoever thought doing a study abroad Muggles Studies trip during Halloween was a good idea needed to be out of his group.

Of course, it was Pansy. She'd been so chummy with the Gryffindors now, after apologising, doing the community service, and basically turning her life around, everyone listened to her. That cow. Draco couldn't completely hate her though, she was a smart witch, and his best friend.

But, he sure as hell had forgot about that right now too.

A man, if you could call him that — a creature, really — came out of nowhere with a chainsaw and started to attack the truck.

"They're just actors," a voice whispered in his ear, and if anything, Draco shrieked more.

As the chainsaw rumbled against the metal of the vehicle, Draco retreated; strong arms grabbed him and kept him close to their chest. Draco didn't know who they belonged to; most likely the person that'd whispered in his ear.

If the agility was anything to go by, and the firmness of the chest pressed against his back, Draco was certain it was a man. He was too busy being terrified by the freaks of the show that he didn't check. He'd check later, and thank whoever it was, giving him comfort.

When the ride was over, and the howling sounds from the speakers was done, and the zombie cats had all run away, Draco relaxed.

"You all right there, Malfoy?" strong arms, firm chest asked.

 _"Malfoy…"_?

"Shit," Draco mumbled. He quickly turned his head and found his faces mere inches apart from Potter's. Potter, who was smiling at him, no doubt ready to make fun of him. Oh, the horror!

"Get away from me, Potter."

"I… I just want to make sure you're okay. You were shivering there for a bit—"

"I was doing no such thing," Draco said, scowling and he all but hopped off the truck, and ran away. He didn't even turn around when Pansy called after him.

*

"Brilliant, now I'm lost," Draco said, as he walked around in circles at the _freak show_. There were more haunted house entertainments, amusement park rides, and all kinds of terrible, and delicious Muggle food… but he wasn't in the mood for it. He wanted to find his friend and leave. Except, he didn't know where he'd made the wrong turn, and instead of finding the exit, he'd found himself smack in the middle of the carnival.

If only he could have used a location spell to find Pansy.

"There you are…" Potter's voice came from his left and Draco jerked again. "Will you wait?" Potter grabbed Draco's wrist, tight, and Draco realised he couldn't escape. He also didn't want to make a scene in the middle of this show and in front of all the Muggles.

"What do you want, Potter?" Draco hissed.

"Parkinson was looking for you and I volunteered to find you."

Draco rolled his eyes. "Excellent. Now, if you'll kindly direct me towards her—"

"Hey, let's go on this ride," Potter said, pulling Draco towards one of those metallic contraptions that went upside down.

"Oh no…"

"It'll be fun."

Before Draco could do anything, they were in line, Potter still holding him by the wrist, and then went in. Okay, so it didn't go all the way around, but it surely looked like it would. Simply watching the thing go from left to right was making Draco dizzy, how was he expected to survive this?

"It'll be okay. You can stay close to me if you want to," Potter whispered in Draco's ear, and wrapped his arm around Draco's waist pulling him in.

Draco turned his head, and without meaning to, took in a whiff of Potter's cologne. He smelled good. The ride began, and Draco couldn't help himself, he edged in closer. His face buried in Potter's neck, and they started to move.

"Potter…" Draco said, and they were off. Going left and right, front and centre, and Potter was laughing and screaming, and Draco was absolutely exhilarated and terrified, and all the while, Potter didn't let him go.

After, what felt like a half an hour (he was told it was only two minutes), the ride stopped.

"Ready to go?" Potter asked, and Draco tore himself away from Potter and got out of his seat. They made their way down the exit row of the amusement park ride, and he found a few girls standing by and giggling at them.

"What?" Draco snapped, without meaning to. He'd almost forgotten they were Muggles, and he had best not engaged with them in the first place.

"You and your boyfriend are so cute," one of the girls said, and then it was their turn to get on the ride, and they were gone.

Draco looked at Potter who was smiling at him.

"Why would they think—"

Potter lifted his hand up, and Draco realised his hand was attached to Potter's. They were holding hands. Like, boyfriends. Or at least, two blokes on a date.

"I…" Draco began to speak, but Potter only pulled on his arm, and then they were off again.

Potter took him behind the small office where they'd originally purchased their tickets. It was dark there, and relatively empty, and Potter finally let go of Draco.

"So, what do you think?" Potter asked.

"About what?" Draco asked in return.

Potter shrugged. "About this trip. Our Muggle excursion. Being called my boyfriend." He looked sheepish then, and if it weren't already so dark, Draco wasn't sure if he could tell Potter was blushing.

"I… I didn't know you thought of me like that," Draco said. "I thought you were with—"

"I'm not with anyone," Potter said quickly. "I haven't been with anyone since… I mean we broke up and then we didn't get back together… and we're friends."

"And now you're what? Bisexual?"

Potter shrugged again. "I don't know. I haven't tried to label it. I just know I fancy the hell out of you, and I liked having my arms around your chest, and I like your face buried… Shit…" Potter ran a hand through his hair and looked away from Draco.

"What's the matter?" Draco asked, feeling nervous as well. Harry Potter had just said he _fancied the hell out of_ Draco. Fancied. The hell. Draco didn't know what to think. He fancied the hell out of Potter, as well, but he'd never thought it'd actually be a possibility.

"I'm doing this all wrong," Potter said.

Draco chuckled lightly. "No, you're not."

"What?" Potter asked, sounding surprised. "What do you mean? You're not teasing me right? I mean if you are, I guess I deserve it because I've been teasing you all eve—"

"Potter."

"Yeah?"

"I think the words you're looking for are: Can I kiss you now, Draco?"

"Oh," Potter said, sounding dumbfounded. "Can I kiss you now?" A moment later he added, "Draco."

"Yes," replied Draco.

THE END.

* * *


End file.
